Changing Destiny
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: Everything feel's like It's falling apart for Sam, so getting away for as long as he can from the supernatural aspects of the world seems a good idea. But, how can you run away from something that you've known your entire life?


He looked deep into the glass, as if searching for something. Something that he wanted more than anything. But at the same time knew he wouldn't find it at the bottom of a glass, nor anywhere in a ten mile radius. What he wanted. Pumped through the veins of evil, what he needed.

Playing with the glass in his hand Sam smirked. Rolling his lips into a lopsided smile. He swiftly raised the glass to his lips, drained it. Then after picking up his coat headed out of the motel bar to the dingy motel room.

It had been weeks since Sam decided he needed a break. Away from his brother, from demons and angels. Away from things that shouldn't exist. But somehow did.

After slamming the door to his room shut, he automatically locked it. The room was no five star hotel. It had a small queen sized bed in the middle. A drawer with a broken light next to the bed. What appeared to be a kitchen and a small en suite.

I suppose you can't really argue for $45 dollars a night. It was practically a steal. Thought Sam. Looking down to the floor Sam picked up his phone. He threw it there before he headed out due to a heated argument from Dean.

After messing around with it for a bit, the phone jerked into life. 4 missed phone calls and two messages read the slightly cracked screen.

There was nothing else to do but think. Think about what lead him here. If the he wasn't born, maybe everything would be different. Dean might of grown up to lead a fulfilling life, married. Kids?

But there again, as Dean always said. The past is the past. Demons would still exist and the Earth would still be in danger.

It had been minutes since Sam was lost in thought. A single loud knock woke him deep from his subconscious thinking. His eyes gazed over to the white painted door. He snuck over to his bag and pulled out a knife.

If Dean knew he took this he'd kill him, he couldn't help himself from thinking. Another knock echoed in the room. Gripping the knife tightly in his fist he silently walked towards the door.

Looking through the peephole, what he saw confused him. As curiosity took the better of him, he pulled the latch off the door and opened it.

"what are you doing here" he questioned the visitor.

"Sam, it's nice to see you too" she replied sarcastically.

Pushing him aside she waltzed through and studied the room. Still baffled he shut the door and followed her.

"No five star, but I can't be surprised. You two always do have a preference for the most horrible of places" She returned her gaze to Sam.

He shuffled trying to understand her. "what are you doing here Alice"

"No the question is what are YOU doing here Sam!" Her red smile turned upside down as her eyes seemed as they where staring right into his soul. He wouldn't be surprised if she could he agreed with himself.

"I just need some time away" he said to her, and what seemed himself too. "You?" he questioned her while taking a seat next to the bottle of whisky he bought yesterday.

She turned her eyes from Sam to the floor. "I.." she stuttered. "I just need to, find someone" She replied quietly. As if discussing murder.

After eyeing the his watch he returned his watchful eye to where Alice stood. Laughing to himself he remembered the biggest thing he hated about supernatural objects. The fact they disappeared without saying a word. Never a good bye.

Shrugging his jacket of leaving it fall to the floor, he slipped into the rented bed. It wasn't as quite as he wanted. There was music playing in the room to the right of him. And in the background he heard the faint squealing of a man. He knew these sounds too well, seeing as out of town motels where his home.

After slipping under the cover he was finally able to rid his mind of all the weeks, days and hours thoughts. Closing his eyes, he slipped into a light sleep. To other guys like him, and his self. This was the deepest sleep they'd ever get. This was there coma.

* * *

Well, most likely a one shot. But If It's likeable, then just Reviews? meh behs? :) ENJOY!  
Much Love!

Ciao!


End file.
